Kazuaki Mihara
| height = | weight = | real_height = | real_weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Kyoto, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | billed = | trainer = Tigers Mask | debut = May 10, 2008 | website = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler that currently works as freelancer and he is a former Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship with Tadasuke, and he is the current Osaka Pro Wrestling Owarai Champion as Shiro Kuma. History Osaka Pro Wrestling (2008-Present) Kazuaki Mihara came out of the Osaka Pro Wrestling classroom and debuted against fellow rookie Naoki Setoguchi in May 2008. Due to Setoguchi’s constant injuries, Mihara moved ahead of him and gained valuable experience not only in Osaka Pro, but in other organizations as well. In 2009 saw more growing pains for Mihara, but he slowly started to show progress in the fall, Mihara also debuted a alter ego named Yonhel Sanders, Johnel Sanders first appeared in Osaka Pro in April 2009, assisting Seikigun to defeat Tigers Mask’s Heel Army on a Holiday Paradise show. In Sanders’ debut, he was initially aligned with Tiger Mask’s Heel Army, but the storyline was that he was brainwashed.It took Seikigun’s efforts to turn him good again. He earned a spot in the annual Tennozan tournament and put up a good fight against Atsushi Kotoge in the first round. Unfortunately, his progress stalled in the spring of 2010 as he went down with a severe knee injury that kept him out for the rest of the year. Through extensive rehab, Mihara returned at the April 2011 IMP Hall show. He would compete in his first ever Osaka Tag Festival in June with Setoguchi as his partner, but they ended up with zero points. A new friendship with Shigehiro Irie started to develop due to both being around the same size and using green as their main color. Collectively known as the Green Bears, they received a shot at the Osaka Pro Tag Titles in February 2012. Mihara and Irie would team up again a few months later for the Osaka Tag Festival, but were eliminated by the Big Guns in the first round. In September 2012, he accompanied Takoyakida, Ebessan, Kikutaro, and referee Keigo Yoshino to America for CHIKARA’s King of Trios tournament he also made an appearance on Night 3 of CHIKARA’s King of Trios tournament. He took part in an 8 man comedy tag that’s been widely praised by comedy wrestling fans as Johnel Sanders. He ended up being picked randomly for a replacement team in the tournament on Night 1. Not coincidentally, Johnel Sanders appeared on Night 3 as a special guest star. In May 2013, Mihara won his first championship as he and Tadasuke captured the vacant Osaka Pro Tag Team Championship. It wasn’t without controversy as the two ended up cheating and using the help of Australian wrestler Mikey Broderick. Afterwards, the three were joined by Quiet Storm and formally announced that their group name was Bad Stream. Mihara has since developed quite the surly attitude and become more vicious in the ring. Mihara started off his career relatively skinny, but has bulked up considerably since. As a result, he likes to use his weight to his advantage. Mihara looks to be one of the future pillars in Osaka Pro. Mihara stop working as Kazuaki Mihara and on Osaka Pro he is still working as Johnel Sanders. On 2015, Kazuaki started to work as Shiro Kuma, even defeating on July 31 2017, Kuishinbo Kamen to win the Osaka Pro Wrestling Owarai Championship. Doutonbori Pro Wrestling (2014-Present) Mihara debuted on Doutonbori Pro when he and Kuuga and Orochi lost to SUPER SONIC (Daisuke Masaoka and Rapid) and Real Inunakin. Mihara participated at the First Dotonbori Saikyou Otoko Tournament and he was eliminated at the second round by HAYATA. On October 19 Mihara and Orochi participated at Second Dotonbori Tag King Decision League at block B and they finished the tournament with only 2 points. On April 12, 2015 Mihara and Gamelas lost to SUPER SONIC (Real Inunakin & TORU) for the 1 contender for the WDW Tag Team Championship. Kazuaki Mihara along with TORU won the 2016 Doutonbori Saikyou Tag King Tournament, receiving an opportunity at the WDW Tag Team Championships. On January 1, Kazuaki Mihara and TORU lost to the reining WDW Tag Team Champions B Faultless Junky's (Jaki Numazawa and Masashi Takeda) for the tag titles. On April 2, Mihara defeated Magnitude Kishiwada to win the WDW Championship, winning his first top title. On August 18, Mihara participated in the Dotonbori Saikyou Otoko Tournament 2017 but lost in the semi-finals to Rapid. On December 22 Mihara lost the title to TORU. On September 16 Mihara and Oribe defeated Captain Amemura and Ultimate Spider Jr. to win WDW Tag Team Championships. DDT Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling BASARA (2014-2016) Kazuaki Mihara made his debut in DDT creating a team with Shigehiro Irie called the Green Bears, but they have fought once in his debut defeating Konosuke Takeshita and TORU. Since Then Mihara has appeared on DDT sub company Pro Wrestling BASARA made his debut alongside SAGAT losing to Madoka and Tsutomu Oosugi, since then Mihara made some appearances. In Wrestling * Finishing moves * As Kazuaki Mihara ** Kinniku Buster (High angle cradled suplex drop) ** Flying Sausage (Top rope diving body press) ** Bears Slave ** Lariat * As Johnel Sanders ** Twister Press ** Johnel Buster (High angle cradled suplex drop) Championships and accomplishments *'Kyushu Pro Wrestling' **Kyushu Pro Wrestling Championship (1 time) **Kyushu Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Naoki Sakurajima *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' **Osaka Pro Wrestling Owarai Championship (1 time, current) **Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tadasuke *'Doutonbori Pro Wrestling' **WDW Championship (1 time) **WDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Katsumi Oribe **Doutonbori Saikyou Tag King Tournament (2016) – with TORU **Doutonbori Saikyou Tag King Tournament (2019) – with Katsumi Oribe *'Dove Pro Wrestling' **Dove Pro Tag Team Chapionship (1 time, current) – with TORU Category:Wrestlers Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Dotonbori Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Bad Stream Category:JOKER